huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey
Bailey is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Fiji and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: The Australian Outback Bailey began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the blue Kucha tribe. The boys and the girls competed against each other at the next vote, with the boys losing power. At the first vote, Trey was voted out when Dion switched his allegiance to the women. The women the second time voted for Dion. However, he used a Hidden Immunity Idol and aligned with Winston by sending home Danielle. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges, guaranteeing their safety. The men and women then voted against each other at the next loss, but Dion used another idol. When the women's votes no longer counted, Bella was the next person voted out. At this point, Bailey made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. In the minority alliance, the remaining Ogakor members were consecutively voted out. This resulted in the eliminations of Aida, Jack and Jase. Ashleigh was the only member remaining from Ogakor. At the next tribal council, Winston, Karleigh and Ashleigh voted for Dion whereas Bailey and her alliance voted for Ashleigh. However, a Hidden Immunity Idol played by Ashleigh meant that Dion was voted out. At the next tribal council, Ashleigh created paranoia amongst the Barramundi tribe. Bailey and Miles voted together for Karleigh whilst Karleigh and Winston voted for Miles. However, both Karleigh and Miles used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved themselves. With the only vote that counted, Ashleigh played God and sent home Bailey. At the Final Tribal Council, Bailey voted for Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: China Bailey was placed on the red Fei Long tribe during Survivor: China. Fei Long was lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Bailey and the Australian Outback women formed their own alliance and voted for Adrian. At the tribe switch, Bailey remained on Fei Long along with Winston, Trey, Bella and Chord. The new Fei Long tribe was weaker and more dysfunctional. When the tribe lost the two of three immunity challenges, the original Fei Long's banded together and sent home Jase and Isobel. At this point, Bailey made the merge. At the first tribal council, Caroline was voted out. At the second tribal council, Aida played her idol and sent home her ally Winston, followed shortly by Trey. With Bella and Chord as her only trusted allies, she tried to band together a group to vote with. In the minority, Bella was voted out. Without a strong alliance, Aida became the next member of the jury. With the limited number of allies in the game, the majority alliance voted out Bailey. At the Final Tribal Council, Bailey voted for Chord to win the title of Sole Survivor as she felt he played the best game. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For her blunt and crude personality, Bailey was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. Bailey was then safe for 7 more days as the Heroes lost consecutive challenges and had to vote out Vanessa, Hayden, Summer and Skye in the process. When the Villains tribe lost three more immunity challenges the women banded together and Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. At their next loss, Sarah was voted out for trying to jump ship with the boys. The once strong women's alliance was crumbling before their face. On Day 16, the women's alliance continue to fail and Bailey was the next person voted out. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Bailey was placed on the green Burra tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised of former jury members. The tribe was lucky enough to never have to go to tribal council in the first 11 days as they were strong and united in the challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Bailey remained on the Burra tribe along with her original members Heron, Katie, Dane and Tucker. The new Burra tribe was just as dominant in challenges, winning three of four immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Heron, Katie, Dane and Bailey banded together and sent Skye home. At this point, Bailey made the merge. The original five Burra members along with Matthew and Natalia. The alliance firstly voted out their former allies, Darcy, Alistair and Ryan. Believing he was dispensable, Matthew became the next member of the jury, followed shortly by Ashleigh. At the next tribal council, the votes were tied between Heron and Jon. However, Jon used a Hidden immunity Idol, meaning Heron had the most votes that counted and she was voted out, followed shortly by Katie. At the Final Six, the votes were tied between Dane, Bailey and Tucker and Jon, Winston and Natalia. At the revote, the votes were deadlocked. This meant that a rock-drawing tiebreaker occurred. With the odd rock, Dane was voted out. With little allies and Tucker turning on her Bailey became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Bailey voted for Natalia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan In her fifth season, Bailey was placed on the black Jishin tribe during Survivor: Japan. Since the theme of the season was Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty, the Jishin tribe consisted of Brains. The tribe was the weaker tribe in the season and had to go to tribal council three of the four times. The first two votes were unanimous and Logan and Lucy were voted out. After a short win, Jishin lost another challenge and had to send someone home. Quentin, Harriet and Jaymi banded together once more and Bailey was voted out in another unanimous vote. Voting History Trivia *Her elimination during The Australian Outback was by one mere vote. She is one of the few castaways to be voted out with one vote in cases other than a Final Three. **Others include Vanessa, Cody, Dave, Marina, Ryan and Justin. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways